Hollywood Dreams and Love old
by lcyC
Summary: Bella and Alice move to Los Angeles, CA to pursue their lives and dreams of photography and fashion. Along the way they find the loves of their lives and make lasting friendships. Full summary inside. Canon Pairings E/B Em/R J/A Rated M for a reason.
1. Day of Calm and Surprises

Hope you all enjoy! Chapter Four is being worked on right now.

Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, just borrowing her characters.

Chapter 3: Day of calm and surprises

**BPOV**

Since I came into the club earlier today because I was training the new girl Lauran, who by the way complained the entire time and would not listen to me, that bitch. But that is not the point I was trying to get at, anyways, Seth had told me that since I came in earlier I was going to be able to leave early. Which was great because I had such a hectic day today that I hardly eaten anything all day so I was starving for a good burger and fries, mmm, I cannot wait to get to the diner.

"So what did you think of Edward?" My sister says to me the moment she walks into the back dressing room where I am changing into my regular clothes. She is looking at me with that knowing look that she gets sometimes when she knows something good or bad is going to happen.

"He's hot if that's what you want to hear from me." I tell her while rolling my eyes as if I'm not really interested in this conversation. I don't want to let on that I'm actually really considering my strong attraction to him. But I know she'll get it out of me in a few short minutes.

"No well yeah sort of, but not really. What I mean is that I know how you get when you see someone you like and I saw that look on your face when you were talking to him earlier at the bar, you want him and we all know that you are going to get him."

Here it comes I can already feel myself starting slip. I'm going to end up telling her exactly how I feel about Edward. And I'm a bit scared because I've never felt this way about a guy, especially one I've just met.

"Ali my dear sister, of course I'm going to get him. But I want this time to be different; I want to be able to take my time with him and really get to know him. I know this is going to sound real sudden and crazy but this can be different and he might actually be my forever"

She looks at me like I'm going crazy which I totally already knew she was going to. "Al, don't look at me that way, I told you it was going to sound sudden and crazy. I can't help how I feel. I want to take this slow, start off as friends and build a relationship with him that way. I'm not going to mess this up by just jumping his bones right away, even though I really want to." I laugh at my confession.

Ali laughs too because she knows exactly how I'm feeling. She felt the same way about Jazz when they first met.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." I think I dazed my sister with everything I just told her.

"You think I'm crazy don't you."

"No I don't…" she looks at me with a soft smile "I know exactly how you feel. Do you not remember that that is exactly how Jazz and I started out? I mean you were the one that introduced us. I remember thinking that I was going to marry him the moment I met him. And I still think that even after two years of being together. I'm actually really proud of you, you do not want to rush something and you're going to let it run its course."

"Yeah I think I'm kind of proud of myself also, well I'm going to go out there right now so you better hurry up because I'm starving!"

I leave my sister laughing in the backroom.

I see Emmett and Edward still standing at the bar and as I walk up to them I catch Emmett talking about his feelings for Rose to Edward while they are waiting for Jasper, Ali and me. I really wish he would just say something already, it has been a really long time and I already know that Rose feels the same, she's told me already. But I know that he won't do it tonight with all of us out together like this. I roll my eyes at him while he tells me not to say anything, even though he should know me better than that. I send him to go get Jazz and Alice because they are taking way too long and I am fucking starving, plus it gives me a chance to be alone with Edward for a bit.

"So how do you like Los Angeles so far?" I ask him, just so that I can hear his silky smooth voice again.

"Uh… well it's been great so far but I did just get here last night, and today I haven't really been out of the apartment except for just coming here. And I just walked all the way over here since it isn't far from the apartment." He says while looking all hot and adorable with his shy demeanor.

I don't know how I'm going to last much longer without wanting to jump him. I have to calm myself down, because if I don't I might end up ruining things.

"Well I'm not working tomorrow so if you want I can take you on a little tour." I really hope he says yes because I know everyone else is going to be busy with work. So this would be the perfect opportunity to get him alone with me and get to know him better, because I know that this guy is going to be it for me.

He's was just standing there staring at me and I start to get a bit nervous because I'm thinking that he's going to say no. I have never been this nervous before when it comes to talking to guys, so I feel really vulnerable and unsure right now, which is totally crazy.

"Um Edward, so did you want to go?" I ask one more time as nervously play with the strap of my gym bag.

"Oh right," he finally snapped out of wherever he went in his mind. "Yeah I'd really like that. Sorry about that I guess I just spaced out there for a moment. So yes that sounds great, Jasper said that he was going to take me but I know how busy he is with school and stuff. Plus I would much rather you give me the tour instead of Jasper."

He looks almost embarrassed by what he's said, but I really like that he is being honest with me. It lets me know that he might actually be interested in me.

"Great, well we'll talk about it later. I see Ali coming right now let's go and eat." I want to reach out and hold his hand, but I don't want to scare him off just because I have the urge to touch him.

"Yeah sure let's go." He says while ducking his head and laughs a bit nervously. God he's so adorable, I cannot wait for tomorrow.

After Emmett comes back out with Ali and Jazz, we go outside and see that Rose is out there still on her phone. And all I do is give her the look that I always give her when it's time that she give us her full attention and not to her Blackberry.

We head to the diner that is a few minutes' walk from the club and take our usual seat since we're pretty much always there Friday and Saturday nights. So the table is always empty in case we come by.

We order our food and Jazz, Rose and Edward catch up and tell funny stories of growing up in Chicago. You can tell that they were really close back then and that the distance and the few years apart from each other haven't really affected their friendships at all.

We leave the diner after our meal and get ready to all start walking back to our apartment buildings and Jazz is telling Edward about the job opening at the club. Seth is getting ready to open up the new outside bar, so he is going to need to hire new people to handle that.

"So what do you think?" Jazz asks Edward.

"Yeah that would be great; before I got here I was online most of the time looking for job openings and couldn't really find anything that would interest me. So this would really help out, thanks, so what exactly do I need to do to get the job."

I start to get really excited, because now not only will I be seeing Edward at school and anytime I hang out with Jazz, but we'll be working together.

"Well I talked to Seth already that was why I took so long in the back; anyways he said that as long as you are willing to start training this week that you got the job."

"That's great, thanks for doing that for me. I thought I was going to have to go do some serious begging around to find a job."

After a while Jazz and Ali started to walk a head of us and I have no idea where Emmett and Rose took off to, so that just left Edward and I walking behind.

"So that's great that you'll be working at the club also, we'll be able to see each some more. Well except for the nights that I don't work. But even if I'm not working I still show up to hang out."

"Yeah I know I'm excited, I used to work at a bar back in Chicago. Nothing like the club, it was a fairly small sports bar that a family friend owned."

"That's cool so you might not even need the training afterall…" I trail off on what I'm saying because I want to discuss our little tour for tomorrow. "So tomorrow, how early are you willing to wake up."

"Um… it doesn't really matter. I'm used to waking up pretty early, with all the classes that I was taking back in medical school it was routine for me to be up even before the sun came out." He said with a low chuckle.

"Oh well that must of sucked." I laughed. "Don't worry I won't make you get up that early, how does 10:00 a.m. sound?"

" That seems like a reasonable hour." He looks at me with his bright green eyes.

"Ok well this is us, why don't you give me your number and I'll call you in the morning when I'm on my way to your place." I take my iPhone out and hand it to him so that he can enter and save his number.

"Here you go" He hands me my phone back. "So I had fun tonight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah see you in the morning. Good night." I walk a bit closer to him to give him a hug, and does he smell good, kind of like paint and a fresh soapy man smell. He smells amazing.

He hugs me back and whispers good night into my hair, and we both let go and he walks away with Jazz down the street to the their building.

The next morning I'm sitting at our kitchen table drinking my coffee and petting our new kitten, Sushi, who we just got last week and all I could think about is could not keep the smile off my face while thinking about Edward. It makes me all giddy and giggly inside.

"Well good morning sunshine, you're up really early, it's only 8:00 AM. This wouldn't have anything to do with your date today with Edward." I look up to see Ali standing there getting her cup of coffee.

"It's not a date, well at least I don't think it's a date. But remember what I told you how I want to take this slow. Anyways I'm just going to take him on a little tour and to just show him around the local places we go to and maybe even go the Santa Monica and Venice and maybe even school for a while and see if he needs any help looking for his classrooms so he won't get lost the first day." I say while glaring at Alice. I hate it when she looks at me with that stupid smirk she gets on her face.

"I know I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't be making fun of you this way I'm just excited that's all. This is a really big step for you. And remember everything I say is out of love, but you're a bit slutty sometimes" I look at Ali and I see that she's being sincere in her apology, but I also glare at her for her slut remark.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I'm not a slut. I'm getting a bit nervous about today, I still cannot believe I'm actually up this early especially when I work nights like last night. But I want to be able to get an early start and just show him around. So come on Ali, and help me look for something to wear for today.

I ended up wearing my favorite jean shorts and my cute owl shirt, with my blue Keds. I started gathering all of my stuff together and remember to grab my camera and place it in my bag because I know I'm going to want to get some shots done today. The moment I'm out my door I call Edward hoping that he's awake and did not forget about our outing today.

"Hello…" I hear his voice and it makes me smile.

"Hey, it's me. I hope you're ready because I'm walking out my door right now."

"Yeah I'm ready; I was just waiting for you to call. So you'll be here soon since I noticed last night that your apartment isn't that far from ours."

He was right it was only going to take me a few minutes to get to him since Ali and I only live down the street from Jazz and Edward's apartment building. So we hang up after I tell him that I will just take me a second to get there.

As I was walking down the hall I notice Rose coming out of Emmett's apartment in the same clothes she was wearing last night.

She notices me and freezes and looks a bit embarrassed, and I really don't know what to say to her so I pretty much just stand there and look at her with what I could only think is shock all over my face.

"Um…" Awkward silence fills the hallway. "… I know what this looks like, but it's not what you think. And I promise to tell you and everyone else what happened last night later on tonight, but I really need to go back to my apartment and change out these clothes and get to work before I'm late and miss my appointment with my client today." She yells at me and she runs down the hall.

Emmett walks out when he hears Rose yell, I guess. But instead of finding her, he finds me standing there.

He smiles. "Good morning, and just like Rosie said I will also tell you and everyone else everything tonight, I'll text you the time that you can all come back here. But I'm not going to say anything else right now because I need some sleep before I have to go into work later on today, okay?"

I must still have surprise written all over my face because Emmett just laughs and closes his door.

I'm totally freaking out about what I saw as I'm walking toward Edward's apartment, and I wonder if they would be upset with me if I told at least one person. Because all I really want to do on my walk right now, is go into my bag and reach for my phone and call Alice. But I know that if I call her right now I would probably end up talking to her over the phone most of the day instead of hanging out with Edward.

_Whatever, I'll just tell her later. Yeah I'm going to stop worrying and start thinking about where I should take Edward first._

Before I know it I'm standing outside Edwards front door thinking if I should knock or just use my key that Jazz gave Ali and I to use in case we needed to get into his apartment.

I decided on just using my key since it's what I've been doing ever since Ali and Jazz started dating, and when I open the door I see Edward standing there in the kitchen with a look of shock on his face and his spoon just hovering in front of his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just so used using my key."

He puts down his bowl of what I'm guessing is cereal and walks up to me. "No… um it's….. it's ok Jasper told me that this would happen. I guess I just sort of forgot and was expecting you to knock."

I smile at him and I tell him that it's ok if he finishes eating his breakfast and to not rush.

While I'm sitting there with him I decide to tell him about what I saw while walking past Emmett's place.

"So you won't believe what I saw on my way over here….."

"What?" He looks at me from across the table with curiosity.

"Well as I'm walking out of my apartment I walk past Emmett's door, and Rose walks out wearing the same clothes she was in last night."

Edward's eyes widen, they look like the size of quarters now.

"Yeah I know I was pretty shocked myself. All that Emmett tells me after Rose runs off is that they'll get us altogether to fill us in on what is going on with the two of them."

"Wow that is some crazy shit to see and find out so early in the morning." Edward says while he gets up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah I know. I was this close to calling Alice on my way over here, but I don't think I should be the one to tell her or Jazz that they are finally together. Well if that's the news they are going to tell us tonight."

"Your right, Emmett and Rose should be the ones to tell them. So we'll just wait until tonight and see what happens, all I know is that Jazz will be happy. All he wants is for his sister to be happy."

"Yeah and since Ali and I see Emmett as our brother all we want is for him to be happy too, and I know for a fact that those two deserve to finally be together after fighting around their feeling for so long."

After Edward gathered all of his stuff I take him to the coffee shops we frequent and I show him where Emmett works. After walking for about almost two hours we go back to the apartment to pick up my car so we can drive down to Venice and Santa Monica.

"So what do you think?" I ask Edward as we walk through the crowds.

"Different, but I like it so far. I'm really glad I chose to come out here; I was having such a difficult time back in Chicago with school. I just feel a lot more at ease here in Los Angeles."

"That is exactly how Ali and I felt when we finally left Forks. The moment Emmett told us where he was going to school we knew that we had to follow him out here. People back in our town didn't understand us, yeah we had some friends but we both just felt different then all of them. It was like we knew that we deserved something better than living in such a small town."

Edward turns to look at me and says "Even though we both grew up in such different environments, you lived in a small town and I lived in a big city, we both had similar feelings."

I smile at him. "Yeah, you're right and I'm glad that you like it here so far, and I know you are just going to love Venice even more. Before we leave did you want to grab something to eat out here or maybe try our luck over at Venice I know this really great sushi place just down the street from here or Mexican food place out in Venice, you pick?"

"I could wait until we get to Venice, Mexican food sounds really good right now."

"Yeah and plus going to that sushi place would have been weird…."

Edward gives me a confused look.

"Why would that be weird?"

I laugh because I realize that he has no idea about our kitten Sushi.

"Ali and I got ourselves a kitten last week, and we named him Sushi."

He laughs. "My mom has a cat, and I swear that little fucker hates me. Whenever we were in the same room it would go after me and my face. I would really like to meet Sushi and see if it was just my mom's cat that hated me or if all cats hate me."

"I'm sure it was just your mom's cat because Sushi is such a sweetheart, he's not like most cats, he's so loveable and cuddly."

We make our way back to my building so that we can pick up my car and we can make our way to Venice and Santa Monica for the rest of the day.

When we got to Venice, we made our way to the restaurant to have our lunch. Right away when we were served our food Edward just dug in and immediately said that he loved it.

The whole day I felt really comfortable and like I can tell him anything, and I could tell that Edward felt the same because he seemed to open up a lot more and lose a bit of his shyness.

As Edward and I walked up and down the beach we talked about anything about how our lives were back when we lived in our old homes and sometimes I would randomly stop and take some pictures of some things that would catch my attention. We made it all the way to the Santa Monica Pier and we even rode a few rides. It was just a fun day overall, and we both just couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole time we were there.

It started to get dark so we decided to make our long walk back to Venice to pick up my car and make it back home to Emmett's apartment so that he and Rose can explain what I had seen this morning.

"So what do you think Emmett and Rose are going to say when we get there?" Edward asked as we make our way back to the apartment.

I snorted out a laugh. "I have no idea, but it better not be about them fucking because I do not want to know nor do I want any visuals because knowing Emmett, he will go into details."

"Yeah I don't think Jasper would appreciate that either" He laughs.

We make it back to my building in record time because I'm speeding down the freeway and I take off the moment the elevator stops on our floor.

I can hear Edward behind me and remember that I'm being rude by leaving him behind so I stop to wait for him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take off running like that. I'm just so anxious to get there and find out what the hell is going on with those two."

Edward smiles his crooked little smirk and I feel my insides constrict a bit and try to shake off the feeling of wanting to just attack his face and body with my lips.

"It's ok, you look cute while your anxious." The moment that comment leaves his mouth his eyes widen, and the tips of his ears turn red.

I turn around when I feel myself blush and smile a bit. I garb his and hand in mine and walk towards Emmett's door.

I reach for my keys but I start knocking instead because I notice that the key that I used to have for the door is gone! I'm instantly pissed, because from the moment we moved here I have always had a key to his apartment and so does he for mine and Ali's, so I do not understand why it's not on my key ring.

Emmett finally opens the door and I start giving him shit about the key situation.

"What the fuck Emmett! Why isn't the key to your apartment on here anymore?"

But he just stands there with that stupid smile on his face and it makes me even madder that I want to punch him in the face.

"I'll tell you once everyone else gets here ok, you'll understand why I needed to get the keys back from you and Alice. Please don't be mad, I promise it's for a good reason and I hope that you're happy for me once you understand what is going on."

"Fine, but it better be for a good reason."

I walk the rest of the way into his apartment and Edward just follows in quietly behind after he greets Emmett. I feel kind of bad that I blew up in front of him that way because he still doesn't really know me well enough to know about my temper.

Ali, and Jasper finally show up, and I start to get excited because I notice that Rose goes to sit next to Emmett and they hold hands.

"So Emmett and I have something to tell you guys, and we hope that all four of you are going to support the decision that we both made."

I can feel Ali next to me vibrating with excitement and I feel myself getting the same way.

We all stare at them waiting for them to say something already…..

"So as you all know, because every chance we get either of you alone the both of us start talking about how much we care and have feelings for each other. And Bella, the reason why you saw me walking out here this morning is because we spent most of the night talking and finally deciding that it's time to make this real."

Alice finally bursts. "What! You spent the whole night here! And you…." She turns to me and yells. "you didn't call to tell me what you saw!"

"Emmett told me not to say anything because he wanted all of us here tonight."

Ali finally calms down, when Jasper moves her to his lap. And then everything gets awkwardly quiet after that.

"I'm sorry, please continue on with what you were saying" Ali apologizes.

"Anyways," Emmett rolls his eyes as he continues this time. "… so please be happy for us and remember that this has been a long time waiting….. Rosie and I are going to move in together….."

The only thing you here in the apartment is Ali's scream of excitement.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :)


	2. I Want This

A/N: I know I've been gone for a really long time and I cannot make any lame excuses about why I never updated sooner. So I'll will just tell you all the truth, I just kind of lost interest in this story for awhile. I tried to write something for the longest time but nothing really came to me. But I'm back now, I hope. I'm going to have a week off before I start Spring semester so I'll try and have at least one or two more chapters out before that time.

Hope you like this and sorry if there are a few mistakes I tried to fix as many as I could find.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own everything about Twilight. No copy right infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 4: I want this.

**EPOV**

It's been about two months now since I've been living in L.A. which means it's October, two weeks before Halloween to be exact. And everything has been awesome so far. School is by far better than I have ever imagined it to be, I'm not as stressed as I was when I was going to medical school back in Chicago. And working at the bar was great also because during the days I was going to class and still had time to work on my painting and school work since I work nights. And no matter how busy I got with school I still had time to see all of my friends, especially Bella.

That is actually what I am suppose to be doing right now, working behind the bar, well at least trying to anyways. From where the bar is outside I can still look inside the club and see Bella dancing up on her stage, and if I keep up with the staring I might end up with an embarrassing problem that will take me forever to get rid of.

I'm kind of ashamed of myself, standing here lusting over my best friend while she's dances, because that's all she seems to want to be, just friends. It is starting to really get difficult to not tell her how I feel, but still I keep it to myself.

I thought that maybe just maybe we would have progressed to something more by this time. We are always together no matter what. I just thought that maybe she might feel the same about me, as I feel about her, but I could be wrong again. I always am when it comes to Bella Swan; I never really know what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

I shake my head to rid me of my thoughts when I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Edward, you know if you stare any harder you might actually explode…"

I turn to look but I already know who it is, Jasper, who at the moment is irritating the fuck out of me.

He knows exactly how I feel about Bella and encourages me every chance he gets to just go for it with her. I just do not have the balls to tell her, so I just stand here at work and stare at her while she dances around in her skimpy little outfits that I love and hope that I'll get a chance to talk to her before her shift ends.

"Yeah I know I'm just torturing myself, what else is new." I tell him while I shrug my shoulders.

"Why don't you just talk to her already? Why not tonight when you go over to her place since you are going to be spending the whole weekend over there?"

I look at him confused by what he's saying; I don't remember making plans about staying with her this weekend. Which isn't something I haven't done before since I've lived here, but still I don't remember saying that I was going to this weekend?

"Remember you said that Ali and I can have the apartment to ourselves, I asked you last week."

"Oh right I remember now, you're doing those nude shots of her for your next show?"

"Yeah I just want to make sure she's calm enough to do this, and if your there she might not feel as comfortable. I mean she's done things like this for me before but you know those were a bit for our personal collection." He starts to blush a bit, yeah I knew about those personal collections of theirs.

"No problem, after I get out of here I'll rush home to get some stuff together for the weekend and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it. And incoming here comes Bella now, remember try not to stare at boobs this time."

He laughs as he walks away. Asshole, it was only one time and he still won't let me live down that embarrassing time Bella came to me for a water bottle and instead of looking at her face I stared at her boobs the entire time she was standing at the bar with me.

"Hey Edward." She smiles at me, that beautiful smile of hers that always gets me to give her whatever the hell she wants from me.

"Hi." Yeah real smooth dumbass. "So how is it going inside? I heard that you were having trouble with some girls in there tonight?" I ask as I hand her a water bottle.

That was a typical occurrence around here, girls will come in with their boyfriends and get jealous when they catch said boyfriends staring at the dancers. Tonight it was Bella's turn.

"Not too bad, she tried to start shit but since Seth installed those new rails for our stages she couldn't really pull me down. And Seth saw her and got Jake to kick her out before it out of hand." She usually just laughs it off and tonight is no different. When stuff like that happens to her it doesn't really seem to faze her.

"So what time are you off tonight, because I'm pretty much done and since you're staying over this weekend at my place I thought I might as well just wait for you."

"All done actually I was just putting away some stuff. Let me just go into the back and gather up my things. I'll meet you out front when you are done changing."

She agrees with that plan and starts to walk away. I can't help myself and I stare at her ass as she walks through the employees' only door to go and change. Fuck that girl is really going to kill me one day.

As I start to get ready to leave behind the bar I hear the one voice that makes my balls retract back into my body from across the patio area.

Lauren comes up against the bar and leans in to try and give me a look down her shirt while again trying to ask me out, I don't know how many more I am going to have to suffer before she finally gives up.

She's been trying to ask me out ever since I started working here, and I say no every single time.

"So Eddie what do you think, take me out tonight?" she says in her really annoying high pitched voice.

Before I can say anything Tanya one of the other dancers comes over to save me. I met her when I started working here, Bella actually introduced us since those two were close she thought we might get along too.

Tanya was awesome and I love that girl because we have become close, but I always feel as though I have to compete with her when it comes to Bella.

Tanya has the biggest crush on Bella and she isn't shy about it either like how I am. And she knows that that is one of her biggest advantages over me. The only good thing about her crush is that even though Bella knows about it and plays along sometimes with her, she never goes beyond that. And for that I was happy.

"Hey Bitch Blonde Barbie! Why don't you beat it before I pull that fake weave of yours out and beat you with your own stripper shoes that you love to wear to work even though they're restricted?"

Everyone knows not to mess with Tanya, Lauren included.

With just that one warning and Tanya's bitch glare Lauren runs away without another glance back.

"Thanks Tanya, I don't know when she's finally going to give up. I've never given her the impression that I would go out with her."

"No problem, she's just desperate. So I hear your spending the whole weekend with my girl, are you finally going to tell her how you feel. Because you know me, if you don't tell her I'm just going to end up really making her mine finally."

I roll my eyes because whenever this topic comes up she always threatens me the same way.

"I don't know Jasper told me the same thing earlier. I'm just scared that she doesn't feel the same." I run my hand through my hair the way I typically do when I'm feeling anxious or stressed.

"You know even though you think she doesn't feel the same, she actually does. So stop being such a pussy and do something about it already!"

I know everyone knows about my feeling, because I hear the same thing almost every day from not only Jasper and Tanya, but from Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"You're right; I think I'm going to talk to her tonight when we get back from picking up some of my things."

"Good because on Monday when I see Bella and I don't hear from her about the amazing monkey sex you two had this weekend I'm going to kick your ass, okay."

"Jeez Tanya, okay I get it." I blush at what she says because I sure as hell have always been thinking about doing that from the moment I met Bella.

She walks back inside to finish her shift while I go into the back room to get my backpack and think about what I'm going to say tonight. I actually feel good about this, everything is going to work out tonight I can feel it. At least I hope it does.

**BPOV**

I'm standing outside by the front door with Jacob waiting for Edward to come out wondering what is taking him so long.

I start to think about this weekend and wonder if I should finally talk to Edward about how I feel about him. It's been a few months since he's lived here and I still haven't said anything about my feelings towards him.

I know I love him; I'm just worried that if I tell him I'm going to scare him off because he doesn't feel the same. And even though Ali, Rose, and Tanya who I know wants my body by the way, tell me to just go for it I still always worry.

"So I hear pretty boy is staying at your place this weekend, are you two finally going to hook up."

I look up and Jake and groan, I can't believe he just said that.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, we're just friends." I glare up at him. I'm not about to admit to Jake that I love Edward.

"Whatever, you think you're so smooth at hiding your feelings about him to other people but I can see right through that façade you put up. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching."

I stay quiet not knowing what to say to him afraid that if I speak I'll just give myself away more.

"You're silence says it all babe." He says while laughing.

I punch him as hard as can but end up just hurting myself which only makes him laugh harder.

"You're an asshole you know that right Jacob Black, but yes you're right and I hate to admit. To you especially, but yeah I have feelings for Edward. I'm just scared that he doesn't feel the same."

"Well you better grow some lady balls now because here he comes."

Edward walks up to us looking all hot in his tight white shirt underneath his jacket and black jeans, his typical clothes he has to wear for work. He greets Jake and asks if I'm ready to go. We say bye to Jake and start walking towards his place so that he can pick up a few things for this weekend, I know he's going to need some supplies to paint for a project due next month.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" I ask him as we finally start making our way to my place after walking out of his building with his things.

"I don't know I have to start on my painting this weekend so we might not be able to do anything that exciting like we normally do." He chuckles a bit because when he says exciting I know he's actually talking about how we normally just sit around my apartment and eat junk food and watch Jackass all day.

We walk into my building and see Emmett and Rose standing in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

Those two could be really embarrassing sometimes, ever since they moved in together a few months ago they are always all over each other. Like right now how they are standing in the middle of the lobby making out and practically having sex where anyone can see them.

As Edward and I walk up to them I clear my throat to try and get their attention and end their highly inappropriate PDA.

Emmett finally pulls himself away from Rose's lips to see who was interrupting them.

"Oh hey Bells, Eddie…" he says to us when he looks up, Rose has the decency of looking a bit embarrassed from getting caught in the act.

"Please Emmett how many times do I have to ask you not to call me Eddie!"

I smile because I know a secret that no one else knows about. When Edward and I are alone at anytime I call him Eddie and he doesn't seem to mind much. The only thing he made me promise to him is that I wouldn't call him that in front of anyone else.

"So how was work, Ali called me not to long ago and said that you almost beat the shit out of some girl tonight?"

"It was no big deal, just some stupid chick getting mad that her boyfriend was tipping me. She tried to pull me off my stage and I was almost tempted to kick her in the face with my foot but Seth and Jake got to us before I could do anything."

The elevator door opens and we all get in.

"So Bells, Raquel gave me a couple of bags of clothes that were just lying around the showroom. She said I can have them since they were given to us and not borrowed. Did you and Ali want to come by and pick a few things out?"

I loved Rose's job, things like this almost always happen. Her boss will clean out their showroom and will put together bags full of clothes ready to give to her employees. There will be clothes from designers like Alexander McQueen, Chanel, Burberry, Versace, L.A.M.B. (my personal favorite); the list goes on and on. So Ali and I reap in the benefits of having a best friend that works for a Hollywood stylist.

"Hell yeah I want to pick out a few things! Ali is going to be with Jazz all weekend locked away in his apartment so we probably won't see them at all. That's why Edward is staying with me this weekend."

"Oh Okay well come by tomorrow, it's my day off so I'll be home all day." When the guys are busy talking Rose whispers to me that we would be talking tomorrow about what happens tonight. Hopefully I'll actually have something to tell her.

We finally get to our floor and walk to our doors and Edward and I say good night to Rose and Emmett and walk into my apartment.

"I'm going to go change I'll be back then you can go put your things in my room okay."

He says okay and I walk into my room to change into something more comfortable, I start to get nervous about having him here this weekend. I know I have to finally let him know that I love him I cannot keep this to myself anymore, he has to know. After I'm going to leave the rest up to him, the ball will be in his court.

I change into some yoga pants and my Kings of Leon shirt and give myself a pep talk before walking back in to the living room to confront Edward once and for all.

Well here goes nothing.

**EPOV**

I'm freaking out! I don't know if I can go through with this. My nerves are really starting to get to me; I'm not even entirely sure what I'm going to say to her when she walks back into the living room. But I better think of something quick!

I hear the door to her bedroom open and I pick up my duffel bag and backpack so I can go put them in her room.

She walks into the living room still looking beautiful even when she dresses down into the comfortable clothes and ridiculous looking Ugg boots she loves to wear.

"So did you want something to eat, I know I'm starving. I didn't really get to eat much today before I went into work."

"Uhh… yeah sure, just make whatever you want. You know I'm not too picky about things like that."

I walk into her room and just stand in the middle and close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I love walking in here, it always smells so good. Like vanilla and strawberries.

The smell of her room gives me that extra courage back and I drop my things and walk back to the living room with determination.

She's standing in the kitchen and I walk up to her, she hears me and turns around to face me.

"So I was thinking about making…" She stops what she's saying. "What's wrong?"

"I love you."

* * *

Let me know what you think with some comments. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 4

So if you are reading this it is not a new update, it is just to tell you that I messed this story up and deleted my first chapter and now I dont know how to post it back up.

I just re-posted the first chapter as a separate update and will be continuing from that new post instead. Sorry for the confusion, I'm going to leave these three chapters up for now until i update them. And then I will delete them.


End file.
